


[Podfic] Hearing Light

by Night (Night_Inscriber)



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Kissing, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night
Summary: The oft-told story of Elizabeth and Darcy’s first kiss, told again.





	[Podfic] Hearing Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rindle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hearing Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/147135) by [tree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tree/pseuds/tree). 



> Recorded for rindle for #ITPE 2018  
> A thank you to tree for having blanket permission!

Cover Art provided by Night_inscriber

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://app.box.com/s/dvkppf1iom5fj71huetspygjw0g53q97) | **Size:** 8.8 MB | **Duration:** 00:13:14

  
---|---


End file.
